


Kuroko und ich

by Puraido



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination-Training, Class 3-E - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Voodoo, einseitiges Karma/Kuroko, leichtes Terasaka/Kuroko
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn deine Eltern, die sowieso mehr Zeit im Ausland verbringen als mit dir, plötzlich zurückkommen – zumindest dein Vater – und er dir eröffnet, dass er bereits seit einem halben Jahr von deiner Mutter getrennt ist und am Wochenende bereits die nächste Frau heiratet? Und diese zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Tochter hat, die deine Stiefschwester wird? Tja, Akabane Karma weiß auch nicht so recht, wie er sich dabei fühlen soll. Noch dazu mit dieser seltsamen Person, die nun seine Schwester sein soll. Ob er sich damit anfreunden kann? Wer weiß das schon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho,
> 
> diesmal eine Assassination Classroom Geschichte. Derzeit ist AssClass mein Lieblings-Manga, nicht verwunderlich also, dass ich zig Ideen habe, die mir im Kopf rumschwirren.  
> Also hab ich einfach mal angefangen, das hier aufzuschreiben. Mit der Planung bin ich schon ziemlich weit und derzeit schwirrt sie mir am Häufigsten im Kopf herum.  
> Die meiste Zeit werde ich wohl aus Karmas Sicht, aber auch aus den Sichtweisen anderer E-Klasse Schüler schreiben, aus Kurokos Sicht werde ich möglichst nicht schreiben, bisher sind glaube ich nur zwei Szenen aus ihrer Sichtweise. Deshalb werde ich am Anfang immer hinschreiben, aus wessen Sicht das Kapitel ist, bei fast 30 Schülern wäre das sonst wohl etwas unübersichtlich.  
> Kuroko wird in der Klassenliste die Nummer 27 sein, Ritsu die 28 und Itona die 29. Einige kleinere Änderungen waren hier nötig.
> 
> Die Hauptcharaktere werden sein: Karma natürlich, Kuroko, Terasaka, Kirara, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Itona  
> Der Rest sind mehr oder weniger wichtige Nebencharaktere, aber ich versuche alle so gut wie möglich dran zu nehmen.  
> Pairings wird es auch geben, sowohl M/F als auch F/F und M/M, allerdings sind die meisten nur Nebenpairings.
> 
> Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen wird. Ich hab übrigens mal einen etwas anderen Schreibstil ausprobiert. Ich lese gerade "A Certain Magical Index" (die Light Novel) und ab mich an diesem lockeren Schreibstil orientiert, der gefällt mir nämlich ganz gut.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Puraido

 

Akabane Karma

 

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben, war ich auf dem Nachhause-Weg. Es war Anfang Mai und die Zwischenprüfungen standen an. Nicht, dass ich mich groß darum kümmern würde.

         Ich erreichte mein Haus, wohl eher das Haus meiner Eltern, aber da die eh nur selten da waren, war es wohl egal. Wo sie wohl diesmal wieder steckten? Wieder in Indien? Seufzend lief ich die Einfahrt hinauf zur Haustür, nebenbei kramte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, war mir eigentlich so was von egal, wo sie waren …

         Nachdem ich aufgeschlossen hatte trat ich ein und durchquerte den Flur, lief in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Meine Tasche hatte ich an der Tür abgestellt, genau wie meine Schuhe. Meine Hände hatte ich wieder in den Hosentaschen vergraben. „Guten Tag“, kam es von einem fremden Mädchen auf meiner Couch. – „Hm? Guten Tag“, erwiderte ich, während ich meinen Weg zur Küche fortsetzte.

         Erst als ich das Wohnzimmer schon durchquert hatte, stutzte ich. Moment, wieso war ein _fremdes Mädchen_ in meinem Wohnzimmer? So schnell es ging machte ich kehrt und lief zurück. Tatsächlich dort saß ein Mädchen auf meiner Couch.

         „…“

         Ich starrte sie an. Sie starrte mich an. „Was machst du in meinem Wohnzimmer?“, wollte ich schließlich noch immer perplex wissen.

         „…“ Das Mädchen schwieg kurz, ihren Blick hatte sie gesenkt. Als sie ihn wieder hob, sah sie mich direkt an. Ihre Augen waren blau. „Hat dir dein Vater nicht gesagt, dass ich komme?“

         „?“

         Mein Vater? Was hatte der denn mit dem Mädchen zu tun? „Er hat es dir wohl nicht gesagt.“

         Das Mädchen stand auf. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass ihre schwarzen Haare ziemlich lang waren. Sie gingen ihr bis zum unteren Rücken und sie hatte sie oben schon etwas zusammen gebunden. Ihr Blick war noch immer eher … gelangweilt.

         „Was hat mir mein Vater nicht gesagt? Los, raus mit der Sprache“, langsam legte sich die Verwirrtheit und sie wich Ärger.

         Das Mädchen schnaubte. „Das ich komme natürlich. Ich bin _Kamijou Kuroko_. Und deine _zukünftige Schwester_.“

         „………… Häh?“

         Zugegeben, das war jetzt nicht die geistreichste Erwiderung, aber ich war offiziell überfordert. „Du verarschst mich doch!“

         „Wieso sollte ich?“

         Ihr Ton war ruhig, wieder so gelangweilt. Aus irgendeinem Grund nervte mich das tierisch. Am liebsten hätte ich sie an ihren dürren Armen gepackt und sie in Richtung Tür gezerrt, nur um sie dann in hohem Bogen raus zu schmeißen.

         „Ich werde am Wochenende deine _Stiefschwester_ werden. Du kannst deinen Vater fragen, er ist im Haus. Er führt meine Mutter gerade herum.“ Kuroko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

         „… Vater!“, schrie ich auf. Die wollte mich doch nur verarschen? Das war ein schlechter Scherz, halb hoffte ich, dass gleich jemand mit einer versteckten Kamera hervorspringen würde. Aber es kam keiner. Dafür kam nach einigen Augenblicken tatsächlich mein Vater zum Vorschein. Zusammen mit einer fremden Frau, schien wohl die Mutter von diesem Mädchen zu sein.

         „Was schreist du denn so, Karma?“, wollte er wissen.

         „Was hat die hier zu suchen?“, ich deutete auf Kuroko, die noch immer gelangweilt in der Gegend rum stand.

         „Oh, ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt. Sie wird in kürze deine Stiefschwester werden. Also vertragt euch.“

         So langsam glaubte ich echt, dass die mich hier nur Ärgern wollten. „Wieso wird sie meine Stiefschwester? Und wer ist das?“, ich deutete auf die Frau.

         „Ja, richtig. Ihr kennt euch ja noch gar nicht. Das ist _Kamijou Rika_. Wir werden am Wochenende _heiraten_ , deshalb sind wir hierher gekommen.“

         …

         …

         …

         „ _Heiraten_? Hallo-ho? Du bist schon verheiratet? Was ist mit Mom?“, fassungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf.

         Mein Vater seufzte. „Also hat sie dich doch nicht angerufen. Karma, deine Mutter und ich sind bereits seit einem halben Jahr geschieden. Das hat sie dir noch nicht gesagt?“

         Es fühlte sich ganz gewaltig so an, als würde mein Kopf explodieren. „Seid ihr eigentlich bescheuert? Ihr trennt euch und haltet es nicht mal für nötig, mir das mitzuteilen?“, fuhr ich ihn aufgebracht an. „Und ich erfahre das erst, als du schon eine neue Frau mit nach Hause bringst? Ist ja ganz super!“ Ich hatte nie ein sonderlich gutes oder enges Verhältnis mit meinen Eltern gehabt, aber das war selbst mir ein wenig zu heftig.

         „Deine Mutter hatte eigentlich gemeint, dass sie dich darüber informiert, aber anscheinend schafft sie nicht einmal das“, mein Vater schien es zu bedauern, dass meine Mutter wohl zu unfähig war, ihrem eigenen Sohn mit zu teilen, dass sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hatte. Verärgert schnaubte ich.

         „Das ist das einzige, was dir dazu einfällt?“, knurrte ich.

         „Nun ja, es ist jetzt nun einmal wie es ist. Die Hochzeit ist schon geplant, wir heiraten am Samstag. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du Kuroko vorher ja schon mal die Umgebung und den Weg zur Schule zeigen. Ich werde noch einmal mit dem Direktor reden, damit sie in deine Klasse kommt. Welche war das noch gleich?“

         „…“ Das war jetzt nicht sein ernst. Er hatte nicht einmal mitgekriegt, dass ich mittlerweile in der E-Klasse war? „Einen Scheiß werde ich. Die da wird niemals meine _Schwester_ sein“, knurrte ich. Danach wandte ich mich ab und verließ so schnell es ging das Haus. Das konnte ich mir nicht länger antun.

         Was bildete sich mein Vater eigentlich ein? Und was dachte sich meine Mutter? Noch immer irritiert und ziemlich wütend kramte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach meinem Mobiltelefon. Ich wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter und rief sie an.

         …

         Nach sechsmaligem Klingeln ging sie schließlich dran. „Ja?“, kam es von ihr.

         „Mutter! Wieso erfahre ich gerade eben, dass du dich von Dad getrennt hast?“, fuhr ich sie an.

         „Hm … Oh Karma, du bist das. Nun … also, ich wollte dich ja eigentlich anrufen, aber es … kam mir was dazwischen“, stammelte sie.

         Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben! „Dir kam … ‚ _etwas dazwischen_ ‘? Ein halbes Jahr lang??? So lange sollt ihr nämlich schon geschieden sein.“

         Ich musste mich anstrengen um das Zittern meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Ich war so wütend und mit jedem Satz meiner Mutter wurde ich noch wütender.

         „… Ist echt schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen? Das kam mir gar nicht so lang vor“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ist er wieder in Japan?“

         „Ja, verdammt, er ist zuhause, zusammen mit seiner neuen Frau und deren verdammter Tochter“, knurrte ich.

         „Oh, hat er die also doch genommen, ist bestimmt diese _Kamijou-Tussi_ “, meine Mutter schnaubte verächtlich.

         „Was soll das heißen? Du kennst sie?“

         „Kennen ist zu viel gesagt … Allerdings ist sie der Grund für unsere Trennung“, sie klang nicht mal wirklich wütend, einfach nur desinteressiert. Ich hingegen wurde noch wütender.

         „Und wo bist du jetzt?“

         „…“

         „Jetzt antworte schon verdammt!“ Noch schlimmer konnte es ja nicht werden.

         „Ich bin gerade auf Hawaii …“

         … _Hawaii_? Was machte sie denn da? „Sag mir nicht, dass du auch schon wen Neues gefunden hast“, knurrte ich sie an. Meine Eltern wollten mich wohl komplett verarschen. Witzig fand ich das echt nicht.

         „Uhm … doch schon … Aber er ist wirklich ein ganz toller Mann, wenn dein Vater und diese Kamijou- … _Frau_ … weg sind und wir aus Hawaii zurück sind, werde ich ihn dir mal vorstellen!“

         „Nein, aber nein Danke, ich verzichte“, schnell beendete ich das Gespräch. Das konnte ich mir wirklich nicht länger antun. Was dachten sich meine Eltern dabei? Es schien ja fast so, als hätten sie mich komplett vergessen gehabt und als wäre es ihnen erst dann wieder eingefallen, als sie sich mit mir unterhalten mussten.

         Wütend und frustriert stieß ich die Luft aus. Ich kickte einen Stein fort. Dieser traf allerdings einen großen, ziemlich aggressiv aussehenden Typen.

         „Hey“, sprach er mich daraufhin an. „Du kleiner Scheißer, was denkst du dir dabei, mich mit Steinen abzuwerfen?“ Er kam jetzt langsam auf mich zu.

         Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Das war genau die Art von Ablenkung, die ich jetzt brauchte. Hier konnte ich meiner Wut wohl freien Lauf lassen …

 

 

 

Es war schon dunkel, als ich zurückkam. Man sah deutlich die Spuren der Prügelei, die ich ersten angefangen hatte. Die Kumpel des einen Typen waren auch noch dazu gekommen, es war ein sieben zu eins, aber das hatte mich nicht wirklich interessiert, gewonnen hab ich trotzdem und abreagiert hatte ich mich ebenfalls.

         Ruhiger als noch vor einigen Stunden, schloss ich die Tür auf, auch wenn ich wusste, dass mein Vater und die beiden anderen noch im Haus waren. Es passte mir gar nicht, ihnen begegnen zu müssen, aber ändern konnte ich es nicht. Ich hätte vielleicht zu Nagisa-kun gehen können, aber das wollte ich auch nicht.

         Ich streifte meine Schuhe ab und lief in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ich würde erst einmal meine Verletzungen versorgen müssen. Noch immer saß dort diese Kuroko, diesmal hatte sie ein Buch in der Hand. Ich warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

         Desinteressiert sah sie auf, sie schien nicht mal über meinen Zustand schockiert zu sein und wenn, dann zeigte sie es nicht. „Du hast dich geprügelt.“ Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Aha, sie war schon mal fähig, so etwas zu erkennen und nicht gleich auszurasten wie es wohl viele andere tun würden.

         „Woran hast du denn das erkannt?“, fragte ich sarkastisch.

         Sie hatte eine Augenbraue erhoben und musterte mich mit gelangweiltem Blick. „So wie du zugerichtet bist …“ sie schnaubte. „Dass ich ausgerechnet so jemanden als Bruder bekomme, das kann ja noch was werden“, sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ihrem Buch zu.

         Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Das meinte sie doch wohl nicht ernst?! „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“

         „Spreche ich so undeutlich?“, sie sah wieder auf. „Ich finde es _bedauerlich_ , dass so jemand wie du mein Bruder wird. Jemand der sich ständig prügelt und nichts als ärger macht, das fehlte mir gerade noch“, ich konnte die Verachtung regelrecht aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

         Wütend biss ich meine Zähne zusammen. Was fiel der blöden Kuh eigentlich ein? „Du hast eine ganz schön große Klappe weißt du das, huh?“

         „Wahrscheinlich ist meine nicht ansatzweise so groß wie deine“, antwortete sie, danach legte sie ihr Buch weg und erhob sich. Sie ging an mir vorbei und in Richtung Küche. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als ich ihr hinterher starrte.

         Einige Minuten später kam sie mit dem Verbandskasten zurück. Sie stellte ihn auf den Tisch und sah mich wieder an. „Setz dich“, meinte sie, während sie den Verbandskasten öffnete und einen Tupfer rausholte. Sie tränkte ihn in Desinfektionsmittel.

         „Einen Scheiß werde ich. Ich kann mich selber verarzten“, knurrte ich sie an. Das schien sie aber nicht im Mindesten abzuschrecken. Sie trat vor mich und sah zu mir auf. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als ich, sogar noch kleiner als Nagisa-kun.

         „Dann mach auch“, sie drückte mir den Tupfer in die Hand und wandte sich dann letztendlich ab. Sie setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und griff nach ihrem Buch. Vor mich hin knurrend setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch und begann erst einmal meine Knöchel zu verarzten, diese waren von den Schlägen ziemlich aufgeschürft und blutig.

         Während des ganzen Prozedere konnte ich immer wieder ihren Blick auf mir spüren. Wütend blickte ich sie an. „Was schaust du mich die ganze Zeit an?“

         „…“, sie antwortete zuerst nicht, sie hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt. „Ich überlege nur gerade, wie ich dich nennen soll. Jetzt, da wir ja bald _Geschwister_ sind“, murmelte sie.

         Ich zischte. „Was beschäftigst du dich mich so einem Schwachsinn? Lass das, ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht als meine _Schwester_ ansehen!“

         „Ich glaube, ich werde einfach Karma sagen, ‚ _kleiner Bruder_ ‘ wird mir auf die Dauer sicher zu nervig werden“, sie ignorierte mich vollkommen … aber Moment mal was?!

         „‚ _Kleiner Bruder_ ‘?“, hakte ich nach. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, die konnte unmöglich älter sein als ich.

         „Dein Vater meinte ganz am Anfang zu mir, nachdem ich ihm sagte wie alt ich bin, dass er einen Sohn im gleichen Alter hätte. Wir redeten darüber und er meinte irgendwann, dass du im Dezember Geburtstag hättest. Ich hatte im April Geburtstag und da wir im gleichen Jahr geboren sind … bin ich älter. Und das macht dich zu meinem ‚ _jüngeren Bruder_ ‘. ‚ _Kleiner_ ‘ bist du ja leider nicht“, sie seufzte.

         Na, das war ja ganz super. Ich knurrte auf. Obwohl ich nicht mal wusste, warum mich die Tatsache, dass sie älter war als ich, so aufregte. Wobei, mich regte alles an diesem Mädchen auf. Sie sollte verschwinden. „Du wirst nie meine Schwester sein und ich nie dein Bruder, klar?! Vielleicht heiraten unsere Eltern ja doch nicht, ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen“, brummte ich vor mich hin.

         „Viel Erfolg dabei“, murmelte sie und wandte sich erneut ihrem Buch zu.

         Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten. „Das scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu kümmern“, merkte ich an.

         Sie hob ihren Blick leicht. „Tut es auch nicht. Was mich angeht, wäre ich viel lieber bei meinem leiblichen Vater geblieben, aber das darf ich ja nicht. Die Hochzeit unserer Eltern ist mir zudem so was von egal. Wenn du sie verhindern willst, nur zu. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, bald meinen Nachnamen ändern zu müssen“, erzählte sie.

         Kuroko stand plötzlich auf und kam auf mich zu. Sie nahm einen neuen Tupfer und tränkte ihn in Desinfektionsmittel, danach griff sie nach meinem Kinn und hob es an, sie begann damit, die Verletzung an meiner Schläfe abzutupfen. „Was machst du da?“

         „Merkst du das nicht? Im Gesicht kannst du dich ohne Spiegel wohl schlecht selbst verarzten“, sie stieß die Luft aus. „Und ich hab gedacht, ich wäre manchmal schwer von Begriff.“

         Grummelnd ließ ich das Ganze über mich ergehen. Klar, ich hätte ins Badezimmer gehen und mich selbst verarzten können, aber dazu war ich jetzt zu faul. Es dauerte nicht so lange, da hatte sie mich fertig verarztet, sie sammelte die verbrauchten Sachen ein und ging damit, samt Verbandskasten in die Küche zurück. Ich blieb auf der Couch sitzen.

         „Wie ist deine Klasse so?“, fragte sie mich aus heiterem Himmel, als sie aus der Küche zurück kam

         „Uhh …“ Wir sind eine _Killer_ -Klasse, mit dem Ziel unseren Lehrer zu töten. Konnte man das so sagen? Wir hatten Geheimhaltungspflicht, aber würde sie nicht auch in die 3-E gehen? „Ganz in Ordnung, aber ein wenig _speziell_ … wirst du ja nächste Woche selbst sehen“, antwortete ich schließlich.

         „Hm“, stieß sie aus, danach schlug sie erneut ihr Buch auf. Es schien mir, als hätte sie überhaupt kein Interesse daran gehabt, irgendetwas über die Klasse zu erfahren. Was fragte sie dann eigentlich?

         „Was liest du da?“

         „‚ _Pet Sematary_ ‘ von Stephen King“, antwortete sie. Sie hob das Buch kurz an.

         „Du liest auf Englisch?“

         „Hm-m, ich versuche die Bücher immer in ihrer Originalsprache zu lesen. Die japanische Übersetzung hab ich schon durch.“

         „Magst du so Horror-Romane?“

         „Hm-m.“

         Ich gab ein Seufzen von mir. Das konnte ja was werden.

         Wir saßen uns noch ziemlich lange Zeit still gegenüber. Es war irgendwie eine seltsame Stille. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich. Kuroko schien es nicht wahr zu nehmen. Ich betrachtete sie genauer und versuchte mir vorzustellen, das so jemand meine Schwester sein konnte … Es gelang mir beim besten Willen nicht.

         „Denk am besten nicht zu viel darüber nach“, meinte sie plötzlich.

         „?“

         „Über die Geschwister-Sache. Wie du schon sagtest, wir werden niemals wie Bruder und Schwester sein. Also mach dir darüber keine Gedanken“, sie sah nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf.

         Verächtlich schnaubend antwortete ich. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbreche?“

         „Es kam mir so rüber“, antwortete sie. Wieder so desinteressiert.

         „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich hab viel zu viel anderes – und vor allem wichtigeres – Zeugs im Kopf. Über so etwas mache ich mir keine Gedanken.“

         „Dann ist ja gut.“

         Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und ich hob eine Augenbraue an. „Sag mal, wo schläfst du eigentlich? Mein Zimmer muss ich nicht teilen oder?“

         „Dein Vater sagte, es gäbe hier ein Gästezimmer. Und selbst wenn würde ich lieber auf der Couch schlafen, als mit dir in einem Zimmer“, entgegnete sie monoton.

         „Dann ist ja gut“, ich sah auf die Uhr, die ihm Wohnzimmer hang. Es war schon elf, war also spät genug, um ins Bett zugehen. Also erhob ich mich und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Kuroko saß immer noch da, noch immer Stephen King lesend.

 

 

 

Die Hochzeit fand statt.

         Es war mir nicht möglich gewesen, sie zu verhindern. Ich hatte Zwischenprüfung und war nach der Schule noch mit Attentats-Training beschäftigt gewesen. Den anderen hatte ich davon natürlich noch nichts gesagt, sie würden es ja nächsten Montag sowieso erfahren.

         Die Hochzeit war gerade vorbei, es war ätzend gewesen. Kuroko war nun offiziell meine _Stiefschwester_. Was für ein Graus! _Akabane Kuroko_ hieß sie jetzt. Sie hatten die Formalitäten vor der Hochzeit schon geklärt.

         „War das lahm“, murmelte sie. Sie stand dort, mit einem schwarzen Kleid, es sah ziemlich düster aus, eher so, als ob sie auf einer Beerdigung wäre, anstatt auf einer Hochzeit. Meine Stimmung war so düster wie ihr Kleid.

         Sie öffnete ihren Zopf, ihre Mutter hatte von ihr verlangt, dass sie sie zusammenband.

         Was sollte ich sagen, der Ton ihrer Mutter – meiner neuen _Stiefmutter_ – war so bestimmend gewesen, dass selbst ich lieber das Weite gesucht hätte. Was hatte sich mein Vater da nur für eine Furie ausgesucht?

         Ihre Haare fielen ihr wie ein schwarzer Fluss über den Rücken. Sie trug an den Zeigefingern zwei einfache, silberne Edelstahlringe, den Ring an ihrem linken Finger drehte sie gedankenverloren.

         Wir standen auf der Terrasse unseres Hauses, sie hatte sich an das Geländer gelehnt, mit den Armen stützte sie sich darauf ab und sah in den Garten hinaus.

         „Ich werde sie verfluchen müssen“, murmelte sie aus heiterem Himmel.

         „ _Verfluchen_?“

         „Ja.“

         „Was meinst du damit?“

         „Na, Vater und Mutter natürlich. Für all das hier“, sie seufzte.

         „… Ja – ist klar, mach das mal“, was zur Hölle meinte die mit verfluchen? Sie war schon verdammt seltsam.

         Da tauchte plötzlich meine neue Stiefmutter – nun _Akabane Rika_ – auf. „Na, amüsiert ihr euch schön?“, sie lächelte, allerdings verdüsterte sich ihr Blick schnell, sie betrachtete Kurokos offene Haare.

         „Kind, was hast du mit den Haaren gemacht? Es hat doch so lange gebraucht, dir diese Frisur zu machen“, sie griff harsch in Kurokos Haare. Diese drehte lediglich den Kopf.

         „Ich mag keine Zöpfe, das weißt du, Mutter.“

         Ihre Antwort war kühl und abweisend. Sie wirkte definitiv nicht so, als würde sie ihrer Mutter sonderlich nahe stehen. Der Blick sprach auch mehr als tausend Bände.

         Akabane Rikas Griff wurde nun merklich fester. Sie zog an den Haaren ihrer Tochter. Kuroko schien das nicht im Mindesten zu Interessieren. Sie warf ihrer Mutter nur weiterhin einen kalten Blick zu.

         Mein Vater trat nun auch heraus. „Schatz, machst du dich dann fertig für die Abreise?“

         _Abreise_?

         Ich warf meinem Vater einen verwunderten Blick zu. Er sah zu mir, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Na, die Flitterwochen“, fügte er hinzu.

         Ah, okay, schon klar. Gerade mal eine Woche zu Hause und dann gleich wieder abreisen. Was auch sonst.

         Rika – ich weigerte mich, sie ‚ _Mutter_ ‘ zu nennen, sie war nicht meine Mutter und das würde sie auch niemals werden, Kuroko hingegen hatte angefangen, meinen Vater ebenfalls ‚ _Vater_ ‘ zu nennen – lockerte ihren Griff, sie lächelte wieder. „Ich werde mich fertig machen.“ Daraufhin verschwand sie wieder, mein Vater gleich mit.

         „Ich werde sie verfluchen“, murmelte Kuroko wieder. Ihr Blick war wieder auf den Garten gerichtet.

 

 

 

Die Abreise ging schnell von statten, mein Vater und seine neue Frau verschwendeten kein Wort zu viel an uns. Sie waren fort ehe Kuroko oder ich auch nur ein Wort hätten sagen können. Noch immer kam ich mir wie in einer Freakshow vor. Noch immer hoffte ich, gleich würde irgendjemand mit einer versteckten Kamera hervorspringen.

         Aber es kam keiner.

         Es würde wohl auch keiner kommen.

         Wir waren nun also alleine in dem großen Haus. Zu zweit alleine.

         Kuroko hatte sich daran gemacht, aufzuräumen. Die Party-Gäste waren alle schon fort und es lag wohl nun an uns, den ganzen Mist hier wieder aufzuräumen.

         Eher widerwillig gesellte ich mich zu ihr, ich sammelte das ganze Geschirr ein und stellte es in der Küche in die Spülmaschine. „Warum dürfen wir das eigentlich machen?“

         „Kinder sind billige Arbeitskräfte, deshalb“, kam die prompte Antwort.

         „Hm, stimmt, ich vergas“, schnaubte ich.

         Wir räumten noch einige Zeit weiter schweigend zusammen auf. Irgendwann war alles fertig und ich ließ mich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen, den bescheuerten Anzug hatte ich immer noch an – genauso wie Kuroko ihr Kleid.

         Sie ließ sich mir gegenüber auf die Couch sinken. Einige Zeit starrte sie mich an. „Ist seltsam irgendwie“, meinte sie schließlich.

         „Seltsam ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts“, brummte ich. „Allerdings bin ich es von meinen Eltern gewohnt gewesen, dass sie immer irgendwo anders waren. Von daher …“

         „Ich verstehe den Sinn dahinter nicht. Sie hätte mich auch genauso gut bei meinem Vater lassen können“, sie verschränkte ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß.

         Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Rein theoretisch.“ Kurz stockte ich. „Warum haben sich deine Eltern scheiden lassen? War das schon vorher oder erst, seitdem mein Vater und deine Mutter was miteinander haben?“

         „Nein, das ist schon länger her. Meine Eltern sind seit sechs Jahren geschieden. Mein Vater konnte die Eskapaden meiner Mutter nicht mehr ertragen und beantragte die Scheidung. Obwohl ich denen damals sagte, dass ich lieber bei ihm bleiben wollte, bekam meine Mutter das alleinige Sorgerecht“, sie stieß die Luft aus. „Und jetzt bin ich hier …“

         „…“

         „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass meine Mutter weg ist. Sie ist … herrisch, das mag ich nicht.“

         „Die Sache mit den Haaren?“

         „Nicht nur das“, kurz schwieg sie. „In ihren Augen bin ich ein Teufelsbraten, der nie das macht, was sie will“, sie schnaubte. „Dass sie es mit ihrer Art nur noch Schlimmer macht, merkt sie allerdings nicht.“

         Kuroko stand auf und ging an mir vorbei. „Ich muss aus dem Kleid raus, das bringt mich noch um“, seufzte sie und verschwand.

         Auch ich stand auf und lief in mein Zimmer, auch ich entledigte mich meines Anzugs. Ich war mal gespannt, ob mein Vater noch immer mit Rika verheiratet war, wenn er wieder kam.

         Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Was für eine Woche … Was wohl die anderen aus der 3-E sagen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich jetzt eine Schwester hatte?

 


	2. Kapitel 1

 

Akabane Karma

 

Die Probleme mit meiner neuen ‚ _Schwester_ ’ fingen schon am Sonntag an.

         Die letzten Tage war ich immer vor ihr wach, da ich zur Schule musste. Wir waren also nie zur gleichen Zeit wach – zumindest nicht morgens, wie ich es mitgekriegt hatte, war sie eine Langschläferin.

         Tja, der Sonntag war der erste Tag, an dem wir ungefähr Zeitgleich wach waren. Na ja, ich hatte schon was gegessen und war gerade fertig mit Duschen und wollte mir gerade die Zähne putzen, als plötzlich die Badezimmertür aufging.

         Da ich überwiegend alleine im Haus war, hatte ich es mir abgewöhnt, die Tür abzuschließen, ich sollte das wohl noch einmal überdenken.

         Kuroko stand im Türrahmen. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges durcheinander, ein schwarzes, zottiges Vogelnest, wenn man so wollte. Sie war wohl gerade erst aufgestanden. Ihre blauen Augen blickten mich wie immer gelangweilt an.

         Wir starrten uns einige Zeit an. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde mir bewusst, was für eine Situation das war. Ich stand nur im Handtuch vor ihr. Und sie starrte mich an. Jeder normale Mensch würde sich doch jetzt entschuldigen und sich schnell verziehen – oder?

         „Warum klopfst du nicht vorher?“, fuhr ich sie an.

         „Warum schließt du nicht die Tür ab?“, schoss sie unbeeindruckt zurück.

         „Hab ich vergessen, normalerweise lebe ich hier ja alleine“, knurrte ich. „Zudem haben wir noch ein weiteres Bad, warum benutzt du nicht das?“

         „Vater sagte mir, ich könne das hier benutzen“, antwortete sie.

         Innerlich schlug ich mir die Hand vor die Stirn. „Klar, mein Vater weiß wahrscheinlich nicht mal, welches Bad ich benutze“, murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Egal, verschwinde einfach.“

         „…“

         „Ja, worauf wartest du?“

         Allen ernstes trat sie jetzt auch noch ein. Was stimmte mit der nicht? „Ich muss nur meine Zahnbürste holen“, teilte sie mir unbeeindruckt mit.

         „Das musst du unbedingt _jetzt_ machen?!“

         Sie wandte ihren Blick jetzt wieder zu mir und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Danach drehte sie sich zum Badezimmerspiegel. „Ja.“

         Kuroko holte ihre Zahnbürste hervor. „Gib mir die Zahnpasta rüber.“ Sie deutete auf die Tube.

         Die wollte mich doch verarschen … Ich griff danach und drückte sie ihr unsanft in die Hand. „Und jetzt raus hier.“

         „Meine Güte, bist du empfindlich …“

         „Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?“

         „Ich sagte: Meine Güte, bist du empfindlich. Ich dachte, dass nur Mädchen so überreagieren. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich meinem kleinen Bruder was abgucke“, erklärte sie.

         Wut kochte in mir hoch und eine Ader pochte an meiner Schläfe. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich  gerade verhört, oder? Und hör auf, mich ‚ _kleiner Bruder_ ‘ zu nennen. Und jetzt verschwinde.“

         Ich schob sie zur Tür raus, sie ließ sich diesmal auch problemlos weg schieben. Ich setzte sie vor die Tür und knallte diese zu. Diesmal schloss ich auch gleich ab, nicht das die wieder hier drin stand.

         Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, das war zu viel um diese Uhrzeit, noch dazu an einem Sonntag.

         „Ach scheiße, jetzt hat sie die Zahnpasta“, knurrte ich auf.

 

 

 

Einige Zeit später saß ich unten im Wohnzimmer, ich zappte lustlos durch das Fernseh-Programm, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass nichts kam und ich eigentlich Wichtigeres zu tun hatte.

         Als ich in die Küche ging um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen, begegnete ich Kuroko wieder, sie saß am Küchentisch und machte … irgendetwas.

         „Hast du eigentlich keinen Anstand?“, fragte ich sie, noch immer verstimmt.

         „Was meinst du?“

         „Na, normalerweise entschuldigt man sich, wenn man aus Versehen in ein besetztes Badezimmer läuft und da einer nur im Handtuch steht.“

         Sie hob ihren Blick. „Entschuldigung.“

         „Das ist zu spät!“

         „Ich habe so das Gefühl, das gerade du mir nichts von Anstand zu predigen brauchst. Zudem, was regst du dich so auf? Du hattest doch was an.“

         Ich zuckte zusammen. Gut, zugegeben, ich war jetzt auch kein Unschuldsengel, aber so viel Anstand hatte ich noch … glaube ich.

         „Zudem hab ich schon mehr männliche freie Oberkörper gesehen … von daher“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

         Oh?! „Ach ja, wo denn da?“

         „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich hatte Freunde.“

         Unweigerlich schoss mir ein Bild von Kuroko umgeben von einem Harem in den Kopf. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ach, wirklich? So siehst du mir nicht aus.“

         „Hmpf, nicht solche ‚Freunde‘. Die meisten Mädchen haben mich gemieden, weil ich ‚ _so gruselig_ ‘ bin. Und ich hab die meisten Mädchen gemieden, weil sie mir zu … ‚ _mädchenhaft_ ‘ waren. Ich war schon immer mehr mit Jungs befreundet. Und im Sommer waren wir schon mal am Strand und da man dort normalerweise keine Winterkleidung trägt, hab ich schon mehr als einen Jungen oberkörperfrei gesehen“, erklärte sie.

         Danach starrte sie mich wieder desinteressiert an. „Und viele von ihnen waren aus meiner Karate-Gruppe und wesentlich besser trainiert als du.“

         Die wollte mich doch verarschen! „Du hast eine ganz schön große Klappe“, knurrte ich.

         „Nicht ansatzweise so groß wie deine“, sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Tätigkeit zu, die sie für die Dauer des Gespräches unterbrochen hatte.

         Mit seltsamerweise ziemlich schlechter Laune ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte mich gerade auf die Couch gesetzt, als mir etwas einfiel. „Ach, verdammt, ich wollte mir ja was zu trinken holen“, grummelte ich vor mich hin. Erneut begab ich mich in die Küche, schnappte mir schnell was aus dem Kühlschrank und machte dann wieder kehrt. Dieses Mädel brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept …

 

 

 

Heute war Montag. Schon als ich aufwachte, wusste ich, das der Tag einfach nicht gut werden konnte.

         An diesem Montag würden die anderen wohl erfahren, dass ich eine Schwester hatte, seit zwei Tagen.

         Gestern hatten sie und ich kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

         Heute würde sicherlich noch etwas passieren. Zwar war ich kein abergläubischer Mensch, aber trotzdem hatte ich so etwas im Gefühl.

         Ich stand in der Küche und machte mir etwas zu essen. Von meiner _Schwester_ war keine Spur zu sehen. Ob sie wohl verschlafen hatte? War mir recht. Sie kannte den Weg zur Schule noch nicht – vor allem nicht den Weg zum Gebäude der 3-E, vielleicht verlief sie sich ja so hoffnungslos dass sie nie wieder auftauchte …

         „Morgen, Karma.“

         Ich seufzte. Das war ja dann wohl nichts mit dem Verlaufen. „Morgen“, gab ich verstimmt von mir.

         Sie saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf hatte sie in die Handfläche gestützt. Sie schien fast wieder einzuschlafen, vielleicht hatte ich ja doch Glück …

         Kuroko schielte zu mir, ich war noch immer von ihrem Blick genervt. „Was denn? Noch nie gesehen, wie sich jemand ein Frühstück macht?“, knurrte ich gereizt.

         „Hab ich tatsächlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ich frühstücke nicht. Wenn ich vor neun Uhr was esse, wird mir nur schlecht“, sie rümpfte die Nase.

         „Hmpf.“

         Sie saß weiterhin nur da und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich mir einige Scheiben Toast zurecht machte. Sie hatte ihre Schuluniform an, korrekt angezogen und bis oben hin geschlossen, wie eine brave kleine Schülerin. Ihre Haare waren wieder offen, sie hatte nur ein Haarband oben im Haar, diente mehr zur Zierde, als dass es die Haare zurück hielt.

         Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit einem der einfachen Edelstahl-Ringe, die sie sonst an ihren Zeigefingern trug. Sie hatte ihn ein Stück hoch geschoben und drehte ihn um ihren Finger, sie sah mir immer noch zu.

         Ich saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch, zwischen uns herrschte eine seltsame Stille. Allerdings wollte ich sie ganz sicher nicht brechen. Ich wollte so wenige Worte wie möglich mit ihr wechseln …

 

 

 

Nach diesem seltsamen Frühstück waren wir auf dem Schulweg. Die Stille herrschte auch weiterhin. Sie hatte ihre Tasche geschultert und lief neben mir her. Sie hielt Abstand, mehr als gewöhnlich.

         Als wir uns dem Hauptgebäude näherten, begegneten uns auch Schüler aus der A-Klasse. Ich konnte hören, wie sie lautstark über mich herzogen. Ich dummer, dummer E-Schüler … Das ich bei der Zwischenprüfung besser abgeschnitten hatte, als die meisten von ihnen, schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

         Kuroko blickte die Gruppe, die über mich her zog, fragend an, danach sah sie zu mir, sie verstand anscheinend nicht, was hier abging. „Wo zum Teufel kommst du her? Hast du noch nie was von der schlimmen, schlimmen E-Klasse der Kunugigaoka Junior High School gehört? Wir sind die absolute Loser-Klasse“, erklärte ich ihr.

         „Das hab ich tatsächlich noch nicht“, gestand sie. „Und in so eine Klasse soll ich gehen? Hm, super …“

         „Tja, tut mir ja schrecklich Leid, wenn es nicht das richtige für dich ist, hab ja keine Ahnung, wie du vorher so abgeschnitten hast“, ich schnaubte.

         „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich passe wahrscheinlich ganz gut in die Klasse“, antwortete sie.

         „Huh?“

         Sie sah mich einige Zeit an. „Ich bin die absolute Niete in allem, was nicht mit Sport zu tun hat.“

         „Das überrascht mich jetzt doch …“

         „Hab ich tatsächlich einen intelligenten Eindruck gemacht? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, deine neue Schwester ist absolut grottig in der Schule“, sie seufzte. Bei dem Wort ‚Schwester‘ zuckte ich noch immer zusammen.

         „Ich kann mich einfach nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich und ich komme sowieso nicht hinterher. Mathe ist am Schlimmsten, selbst im Kopfrechnen bin ich wirklich schlecht.“

         „… Okay …“, ich starrte sie an. War das ihr ernst? Andererseits, warum sollte sie mir was Falsches sagen, das machte ja keinen Sinn.

         „Bist du wegen schlechter Noten in der E-Klasse? Vater sagte, du seiest ziemlich intelligent.“

         „Nein, meine Noten waren nicht das Problem, eher mein gewalttätiges Verhalten. Nach meiner Suspendierung wurde ich auch in die E-Klasse versetzt“, ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

         „Ein brutaler Schläger also … warum muss so jemand nur mein Bruder sein?“, sie sog schockiert die Luft ein und hatte ihre linke Hand über ihren Mund gelegt, es sollte ihren Schock wohl noch mehr zum Ausdruck bringen.

         „Nenn mich nicht ‚ _Bruder_ ‘, klar?! Und sooo gewalttätig bin ich nun auch nicht, aber der Kerl hatte es halt verdient gehabt. Ich zieh nicht abends los und suche mir ein passendes Opfer aus, klar?“

         „Was war vor einigen Tagen? Da hast du dich auch geprügelt.“

         „… Das war, weil ich ziemlich wütend war, klar?“

         „Also doch ein brutaler Schläger“, sie brachte noch mehr Abstand zwischen uns. Ich knurrte auf und beschleunigte meinen Schritt schließlich. Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollte.

 

 

 

Wir erreichten das Gebäude und ich brachte sie zum Lehrerzimmer. Karasuma nahm sich ihrer an und ich machte mich schon mal auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer.

         Dort angekommen war noch alles normal – die Betonung lag auf ‚noch‘.

         „Hey, Karma-kun, du bist ja heute so überpünktlich hier“, meinte Nakamura. „Gibt’s dafür einen Grund?“

         Ja, meine ‚Stiefschwester‘. Das schoss mir zumindest durch den Kopf. „Nö“, erwiderte ich allerdings. Noch sollten sie es nicht wissen. Am besten wäre es, wenn Kuroko so sehr von Korosensei geschockt wäre, dass sie vor Angst das Weite suchte.

         Aber auch diese Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als der gelbe Oktopus zusammen mit besagter ‚ _Stiefschwester_ ‘ im Schlepptau den Raum betrat.

         Sofort ging das Getuschel los. Na, das war ja ganz super. „So klasse, wir bekommen heute eine neue Schülerin. Es ist ziemlich überraschend, dass sie hierher kommt, wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, aber natürlich ist es schön, dass sie jetzt hier ist. Möchtest du dich selbst vorstellen?“ Er sah zu Kuroko. Diese nickte nur kurz.

         Sie neigte kurz den Kopf und meinte dann. „Ich heiße Kamijou Kuroko und ich bin erst am Wochenende endgültig hier nach Kunugigaoka gezogen.“

         Kuroko stoppte kurz. Ihr schien erst jetzt wieder einzufallen, dass sie jetzt einen anderen Nachnamen hatte „Ah, nein, tut mir Leid, seit kurzem ist mein Nachname nicht mehr Kamijou. Ich habe mich nur noch nicht an den neuen Nachnamen gewöhnt“, sie seufzte kurz auf. „Ich heiße jetzt Akabane Kuroko.“

         Einige Sekunden herrschte im Raum absolute Stille. Sämtliche Schüler starrten Kuroko an, danach wandten sich ihre Blicke zu mir um. „ **AKABANE**?!“, stießen sie fast zeitgleich aus.

         „Akabane so wie in _Akabane Karma_?“, wollte Maehara wissen, er sah verwirrt zwischen mir und Kuroko hin und her. Auch die Anderen starrten uns abwechselnd ungläubig an.

         Kuroko schielte zur Seite. „Ja, Karma ist mein Stiefbruder. Meine Mutter hat seinen Vater geheiratet und so habe auch ich den Nachnamen ‚Akabane‘ angenommen.“

         „Moment Mal, Karma-kun, deine Eltern haben sich getrennt?“, fragte Nagisa mich. „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“

         „Wahrscheinlich weil ich es letzte Woche selbst erst erfahren hab. Ich war genauso überrumpelt, als die da“, ich deutete auf Kuroko, „plötzlich auf meiner Couch saß und sagte, dass sie meine Stiefschwester wird. Weder mein Vater, noch meine Mutter schienen es für nötig zu halten, mich darüber auch mal zu informieren“, brummte ich.

         „Aye, das ist heftig“, murmelte Nakamura. „Das muss echt verdammt schlimm sein.“

         „Das kannst du laut sagen“, schnaubte ich.

         „Nein, dich meinte ich nicht“, entgegnete Nakamura.

         „Was?“

         „Ich meinte … _Akabane_ …- _chan_. Immerhin musste sie in eine neue Stadt ziehen, alle ihre Freunde zurück lassen, sogar ihren Nachnamen ändern und zu allem Überfluss bekommt sie jemanden wie dich als ihren Bruder. Wenn das kein Worst-Case-Szenario ist, weiß ich es auch nicht“, sie schnaubte.

         „Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört, was heißt denn ‚ _so jemand wie ich_ ‘?“

         „Na ja, Karma, ein Charmebolzen bist du ja jetzt nicht gerade“, Nakamura seufzte und wandte ich an Kuroko. „Wenn er dir mal Probleme macht, komm einfach zu mir, ja?“

         Kuroko wirkte ein wenig überrascht. „Danke, wobei ich glaube, dass er mir nicht sonderlich viele Probleme bereiten wird“, sie lächelte leicht.

         Dann stockte sie aber. „Oh, ähm, ich wäre wirklich sehr froh darüber, wenn ihr mich beim Vornamen nennen würdet, ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf ‚ _Akabane_ ‘ überhaupt reagieren würde.“

         „Alles klar, Kuroko-san“, meinte Korosensei. „Setz dich bitte hin, nach dem Unterricht wird noch genügend Zeit für eine ausführliche Vorstellungsrunde sein“, er deutete mit einem seiner Tentakel nach hinten, neben mich.

         Kuroko nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie ging an Hazama vorbei und auf den Platz zwischen Terasaka und mir zu. Doch Hazama stoppte sie plötzlich. „Hey, was ist das dort an deiner Tasche?“

         Ich legte den Kopf schief, was meinte sie? „Das? Das ist eine Voodoo-Puppe“, antwortete Kuroko.

         Eine _Voodoo-Puppe_? Ernsthaft?

         „Die ist ja cool, wo hast du die her?“

         „Oh, die hab ich selbst gemacht. Das ist mein Hobby, ich hab zu Hause noch ganz viele davon. Wobei die hier mehr ein Schlüsselanhänger ist … oder für Notfälle, wer weiß schon, wann ich mal jemanden spontan verfluchen muss“, sie lächelte.

         Aha, das meinte sie also mit ‚ _verfluchen_ ‘.

         „Wirklich sehr cool, wir müssen nachher unbedingt darüber reden“, meinte Hazama fest.

         Kuroko lächelte und setzte sich dann zwischen Terasaka und mich. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden, wobei sie noch einmal kurz die Voodoo-Puppe betrachtete.

         Ich fragte mich einmal mehr, warum gerade so jemand meine Stiefschwester sein musste. Voodoo-Puppen? Verfluchen? Glaubte sie wirklich daran?

         Während des Unterrichts beobachtete ich sie einige Male und von dem, was ich sagen konnte, schien sie hoffnungslos überfordert. Ihr Kopf rauchte förmlich.

         Allerdings schien sie mit Korosensei kein Problem zu haben, lediglich mit dem Unterricht.

 

 

 

Nach dem Unterricht war sie natürlich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Die Mädchen, allen voran Nakamura hatten sich um sie gescharrt. Aber auch Hazama schien relativ interessiert zu sein.

         „Und du machst die Puppen alle selbst?“

         „Hm, ja. Das ist eine gute Ablenkung. Meine Mutter hasst es, aber mir ist das relativ egal. Soll sie doch denken was sie will.“

         „Wie kommt man eigentlich auf so was?“, wollte Nakamura wissen.

         „Mein Vater hat mich drauf gebracht. Er liebt Horrorfilme und alles was damit zu tun hat. Damals war ich gerade mal zarte sechs Jahre alt, als mein Vater mit mir ‚ _Ring_ ‘ geschaut hat. Ich weiß noch, dass ich damals so unsagbar viel Angst danach hatte … Meine Mutter hat noch nie so geschimpft gehabt.“

         „Hattest du mehr Angst vor dem Film oder vor deiner Mutter?“, fragte Hazama.

         „Hm, damals wohl mehr vor meiner Mutter. Obwohl mir der Film auch schon ganz schön zugesetzt hatte. Aber irgendwann habe ich gefallen daran gefunden. Mittlerweile schaue ich nur noch Horrorfilme.“

         „Urgh, wirklich?“, Okuda erschauderte kurz.

         „Ja, zugegeben, früher musste ich nach jedem Horrorfilm etwas Witziges schauen, damit ich keine Alpträume bekam, heute gucke ich – wie sich das gehört – gleich den nächsten hinterher“, sie lächelte leicht.

         „A-aber in irgendeiner Sekte bist du nicht, oder? Ich meine, wegen den Voodoo-Puppen“, hakte Kurahashi nach.

         „Nein, keine Sorge.“

         Kurahashi wirkte beruhigt.

         „Hast du denn schon mal jemanden verflucht?“, fragte Isogai nach.

         „Ja, gerade gestern. Ich hab eine Voodoo-Puppe für meine Mutter gemacht.“

         „Was?!“

         „Sie zwang mich bei ihrer Hochzeit, einen Zopf zu tragen, dafür musste sie bestraft werden, ich mag keine Zöpfe. Da sie jetzt aber fort ist, weiß ich leider nicht, was ihr Schlimmes zugestoßen ist.“

         „Aber dass ist doch deine Mutter!“, meinte Okuda.

         „Na und?“

         „Pah, als ob das überhaupt funktionieren würde“, mischte sich Terasaka ein.

         „Willst du es austesten?“, Kuroko wandte sich zu ihm um.

         Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck aussah, sie saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, aber Terasaka schien sich darunter unwohl zu fühlen. Zumindest im ersten Moment, danach kehrte sein arrogantes Grinsen zurück. „Pah, das funktioniert doch sowieso nicht. Von mir aus.“

         „Oh, Terasaka-kun, du solltest nie die Macht eines Fluches unterschätzen“, meinte Hazama, sie beugte sich zu Terasaka und sah ihn ebenfalls finster an.

         „Ich werde eine Voodoo-Puppe für dich anfertigen. Das Verfluchen dauert also noch ein wenig, aber stell dich schon mal drauf ein“, Kurokos Stimme klang wieder gelangweilt. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie ihn wirklich verfluchen konnte.

         „Wo hast du eigentlich vor deinem Umzug gewohnt?“, fragte Sugaya.

         „In Ikebukuro. Das war eine verrückte Stadt. Irgendwie bin ich auch ganz froh, von dort weg zu sein“, sie stieß die Luft aus.

         „Na ja, dafür musst du jetzt mit Karma-kun in einem Haus leben“, meinte Nakamura.

         „Stimmt, ich weiß noch nicht, was ich besser finde“, sie seufzte.

         Leicht knurrte ich auf. „Das Opfer bei alldem bin ja wohl ich.“

         „Ach du, stell dich nicht so an. Du durftest deinen Nachnamen ja behalten“, brummte Kuroko. „Ich glaub, ich muss auch eine Voodoo-Puppe für dich anfertigen.“

         „Pah, das wird nicht funktionieren.“

         „Noch so einer … du wirst ja schon sehen, was du davon hast“, sie lächelte mich plötzlich ganz lieb an.

         … Okay, zugegeben, das war jetzt gruseliger als alles zuvor. Sie plante doch was. Aber wenn sie glaubte, sie könnte ihre Spielchen mit mir spielen, dann hatte sie sich gewaltig geschnitten, ich würde ihr schon zeigen, wo ihr Platz war …

 


	3. Kapitel 2

Akabane Karma 

Sportunterricht.

         Unser Ziel war noch immer Karasuma zu treffen. Die meisten hatten nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance.

         Karasuma erklärte Kuroko gerade einige Grundlagen, immerhin musste sie noch einiges nachholen. Sie betrachtete das Messer aus Anti-Sensei-Material und bog es leicht. „Und damit kann man ihn wirklich töten?“

         „Ja, ihm fügt es schaden zu, für Menschen ist es ungefährlich. Bei den BB-Kugeln musst du trotzdem aufpassen, wenn du sie ins Auge kriegst, ist es trotzdem gefährlich.“

         Er gab ihr noch eine Pistole und sie untersuchte sie ebenfalls. „Hm, in was für einer Klasse bin ich hier nur gelandet?“, fragte sie sich und stieß die Luft aus. „Wobei, im Hauptgebäude wäre ich wohl gnadenlos untergegangen.“

         „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen …“, meinte Karasuma. „Dann fangen wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht an.

         Er wandte sich jetzt an alle. Danach noch einmal zu Kuroko. „Versuch einfach, mich mit dem Messer zu treffen. Je nach Treffer bekommst du unterschiedliche Punkte.“

         Kuroko überlegte kurz, danach piekste sie ihn mit dem Messer. „Hab ich jetzt einen Punkt?“

         „Es hat noch doch gar nicht angefangen!“, rief Kurahashi.

         „Er hat doch gesagt, der Unterricht beginnt jetzt, ich dachte, das wäre das Startsignal gewesen“, sie sah ihn ‚ _ganz unschuldig_ ‘ an.

         Karasuma stieß die Luft aus. „Das war ein Treffer. Es heißt ja, erwarte stets das Unerwartete.“

         „Wie unfair!“, Kurahashi schien verstimmt zu sein.

         Kuroko grinste leicht und meinte schließlich:

         „Keine Sorge, ab jetzt warte ich, bis ein Startsignal gegeben wird. Oder so. Aber wenn er schon so da steht, muss man das doch nutzen.“

         „Auch wenn sie nicht verwandt sind, hat sie doch eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit Karma“, vernahm ich Isogai.

         Schnaubend drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Wir haben keine Ähnlichkeit, kapiert?!“ Pah, die sollten sich unterstehen, so etwas auch nur zu denken.

         Karasuma schickte Kuroko zu mir. Sie sollte sich ein wenig an mich halten, na super, war ich jetzt auch noch der Babysitter? Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie heute Morgen zu mir sagte, dass sie in allem grottig sei, außer in Sport und dass sie wohl damals in einer Karate-Gruppe gewesen war. Na, ich war jetzt jedenfalls gespannt, wie sie sich so anstellte.

         Der Unterricht ging endlich ‚richtig‘ los und wir machten uns daran, Karasuma anzugreifen. Isogai und Maehara waren wie immer zusammen unterwegs. Die beiden waren gar nicht mal so übel zusammen. Allerdings waren sie überhaupt keine Gegner für ihn, mit ein bisschen mehr Training könnte sich dass allerdings schon bald ändern.

         Ich sah rüber zu Kuroko, diese war gerade wieder dabei Karasuma anzugreifen. Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich, anscheinend hatte sie nicht zu viel Versprochen, als sie sagte, dass sie überall, außer in Sport, schlecht sei. Ihre Bewegungen waren sehr flüssig, als sie mit vielen Tritten versuchte, Karasuma abzulenken, damit sie ihn im nächsten Moment mit dem Messer attackieren konnte. Das sah nicht nur nach Karate aus …

         „Woah, die ist flink“, konnte ich Terasaka hören.

         „Ja und sie hat wirklich Chancen, Karasuma zu treffen. Vielleicht erwischt sie auf die Art auch Korosensei“, meinte Muramatsu.

         „Bin mal gespannt, was sie noch so drauf hat …“, Yoshida hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

         „Sie ist von einer dunklen Aura umgeben“, murmelte Hazama. „Sie wird mir gut als ‚ _Nahrung_ ‘ dienen, abgesehen von mir, hat sie die düsterste Aura dieser Klasse.“ Aura? Nahrung? Was redete die da bitte? Auch Terasaka und die anderen beiden sahen eher irritiert aus.

         „Klar, Hazama, wenn du meinst“, entgegnete Terasaka.

         Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich ab und machte mich selbst langsam mal daran, Karasuma anzugreifen. Ich attackierte ihn mit meinem Messer, immer und immer wieder. Doch er wich jedem Angriff aus.

         Irgendwann mischte sich Kuroko in meinen Kampf mit ein. Sie kam von hinten und attackierte Karasuma immer wieder mit Schlägen und Tritten. Ziemlich schnell merkte ich, wie sie versuchte, Karasuma in meine Richtung zu drängen. Sie lenkte ihn ab.

         Schnaubend ging ich darauf ein. Karasuma war jetzt auf Kuroko fixiert, das war meine Chance. Schnell umrundete ich Karasuma, ohne, dass er davon etwas mitbekam und attackierte ihn ebenfalls.

         Mein Messer traf ihn an der Schulter. Es war kein sauberer Schlag gewesen, da er mich abblocken konnte, aber es würde mindestens einen Punkt geben.

         „Woah, als Team sind die wirklich unglaublich gut“, konnte ich Okano vernehmen.

         „Ja, stimmt. Sie haben ihn tatsächlich getroffen“, stimmte auch Kataoka zu.

         Auch wenn ich ihn getroffen hatte, konnte ich mich darüber nicht sonderlich freuen. Immerhin hatte mir Kuroko dabei geholfen. Das zählte definitiv nicht.

         „Boah, Kuro-chan! Wo hast du gelernt, dich so zu bewegen?“, rief Nakamura. _Kuro-chan_?

         Kuroko schien genauso überrascht. „Ähm, ich hab verschiene Kampfkünste ausprobiert. Das ist mein Hobby, neben Horrorfilmen und Voodoo-Puppen“, antwortete sie. „Wie war das? ‚ _Kuro-chan_ ‘?“, murmelte sie noch.

         „Du kannst dich unglaublich gut bewegen, bei dir sah das so einfach aus … und ja, Kuro-chan. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen“, Nakamura grinste sie breit an.

         „Ich werde das ‚ _chan_ ‘ weglassen, okay, _Kuro_?“, meinte Hazama. „Ich meine, immerhin wird ‚ _Kuroko_ ‘ mit dem Zeichen für ‚ _schwarz_ ‘ geschrieben und ‚ _schwarz_ ‘ assoziiere ich mit ‚ _Dunkelheit_ ‘“, Hazama grinste, es sah fies und düster aus.

         „Öhm … okay, von mir aus, nennt mich wie ihr wollt, nur nicht beim Nachnamen“, antwortete sie.

         Seufzend wandte ich mich ab, was interessierte es mich, wie sie sie nannten?

 

 

 

Der Sportunterricht endete und wir fanden uns im Klassenzimmer wieder. Wir hatten die Tische zusammen geschoben, es war grade Pause. Kuroko saß bei Terasakas Gruppe, was mich ein wenig wunderte. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie einen besseren Geschmack hatte.

         Nagisa-kun, Kayano und Okuda saßen bei mir. Mein bester Freund starrte mich die ganze Zeit schon an. „Was ist denn?“, grummelte ich verstimmt.

         „Ist alles okay? Ich meine, jetzt da sie da ist“, er sah zu Kuroko rüber. Diese unterhielt sich gerade mit Hazama.

         „Natürlich ist alles okay. Das ist nichts, was ich nicht händeln könnte“, schnaubte ich. Für wen hielt der mich? Glaubte er wirklich, mir würde es etwas ausmachen, dass dieses Mädchen jetzt bei mir wohnte?

         „Ich finde sie ein wenig komisch. Sie hat was Düsteres an sich“, meinte Kayano. „Ich meine, das mit den Voodoo-Puppen ist schon echt seltsam.“

         „Ob sie wirklich daran glaubt, dass das funktioniert?“, überlegte Okuda.

         Genervt stieß ich die Luft aus, konnte man nicht einmal über was anderes als _Kuroko_ reden? Gab es nichts _Wichtigeres_?

         Anscheinend ja nicht. Gut okay, sie war neu und sie war meine ‚ _Stiefschwester_ ‘ das war schon etwas Seltsames und natürlich würde sie heute den ganzen Tag von irgendwem belagert werden. Aber trotzdem nervte es tierisch, hoffentlich legte sich die Aufregung um sie bald.

         „Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mutter?“, setzte Nagisa-kun an. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an.

         „Was soll mit ihr sein?“

         „Na ja, wo steckt die eigentlich und wie steht sie zu der ganzen Hochzeitssache?“

         Resigniert hob ich meine Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab sie letzte Woche mal angerufen, als ich das mit der Hochzeit herausgefunden habe, sie steckt wohl gerade mit einem neuen Lover auf Hawaii. Tja, und wie sie dazu stand …“, ich schnaubte kurz.

         „Kurokos Mutter hat sich wohl an meinen Vater ran geschmissen und sie ist wohl auch der Grund für die Trennung“, ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

         „Aber was da genau abging weiß ich nicht. Mir hat ja niemand was gesagt.“

         „Ah, das ist ja mal hart“, meinte Kayano, sie vergas vollkommen, ihren Pudding zu essen, während sie mir zuhörte. So spannend war das Ganze doch nun auch nicht.

         Wieder hob ich nur kurz die Schultern an. Ich wollte ihr signalisieren, dass es mir vollkommen egal war. War es zwar nicht so ganz, aber das mussten die anderen ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

 

 

 

Der Schultag war endlich vorbei. Das war viel zu nervig gewesen. Ich befand mich auf dem Heimweg.

         Kuroko lief neben mir her. Ihre Schultasche hing über ihrer Schulter. Sie hielt auch diesmal wieder Abstand zu mir.

         Sie starrte die ganze Zeit auf ihr Mobiltelefon. Ich sah einige Sekunden genauer hin und konnte sogar ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen, es war aber recht klein, weshalb man es von weiter weg kaum erkennen konnte.

         „Was grinst du die ganze Zeit so blöd?“, fragte ich sie.

         Sie sah auf und ihr Blick aus blauen Augen traf mich.

         „Kirara hat mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben.“

         „Und das freut dich so?“

         „Ja. Sie ist das erste Mädchen, das das getan hat. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich eigentlich nicht gut mit Mädchen kann, weil sie mich zu gruselig finden.“

         Schnaubend verdrehte ich die Augen. „Hazama-san ist selbst ziemlich schräg, hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ihr gut zusammen passt.“

         „Wieso schräg? Sie ist endlich mal jemand _normales_ “, meinte Kuroko.

         „ _Normal_? Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht“, ich schob meine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Wir bogen in unsere Einfahrt ein. Sie sah nach wie vor auf ihr Telefon.

         „Du findest Schlägereien normal und ich düstere Sachen. Jeder hat seine eigene Definition von ‚ _normal_ ‘“, teilte sie mir mit.

         „Stell es nicht immer so hin, als sei ich ein brutaler Schläger“, knurrte ich.

         „Wieso? Es stimmt doch“, sie hob ihren Blick vom Display und sah mich an. „Als wir uns kennen lernten hast du dich auch geprügelt, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Und da das erst letzte Woche war, wäre es bedenklich, wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern würdest.“

         Wieder wandte sie ihren Blick von mir ab und dem Telefon zu.

         „Tse, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, aber wenn die Typen auch auf mich losgehen, soll ich mich etwa verprügeln lassen? Jeder normale Mensch würde sich da doch verteidigen!“

         Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel.

         „Normale Menschen fangen erst gar keine Prügelei an“, kam es von ihr.

         Genervt steckte ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür.

         „Dann bist du auch nicht viel besser. Normale Leute ‚ _verfluchen_ ‘ niemanden mit Voodoo-Puppen.“

         „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich normal sei“, meinte sie trocken. Sie ging an mir vorbei ins Haus hinein. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, nach wie vor auf das Display ihres Mobiltelefons starrend. Sie beachtete mich gar nicht mehr.

         Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihr hinterher, wie sie erst das Wohnzimmer durchquerte und dann in die Küche ging. Was hatte sie die ganze Zeit? Gab es nichts Wichtigeres als diese Telefonnummer?

         Mein Weg führte mich ebenfalls in die Küche, ich ging auf den Kühlschrank zu und öffnete ihn. Ich nahm mir eine Flasche Wasser heraus und beobachtete Kuroko weiter – nach wie vor starrte sie auf das Display. Ich schien momentan gar nicht zu existieren.

         Plötzlich klappte sie das Telefon zu und sah mich an. „Ich muss die Voodoo-Puppe für Terasaka-kun vorbereiten, so viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit“, seufzte sie und zischte an mir vorbei.

         Was war denn das jetzt bitte?

         Seufzend machte ich mich daran, mir etwas zu essen zu kochen. Was interessierte ich mich überhaupt für sie? Sie war nichts weiter als ein ungebetener Gast.

         Ich entschied, dass ich Hunger auf Hähnchen hatte. Zum Glück hatten wir noch was da. Während ich mir also das Essen zubereitete, versuchte ich an alles Mögliche, außer an eine gewisse _Stiefschwester_ zu denken.

         Das klappte nur mäßig gut. Es nervte mich selbst, aber meine Gedanken schossen immer wieder zu ihr, auch wenn es nur kurz war.

         „Was gibt es denn zu essen?“

         Kurz zuckte ich zusammen, als hinter mir die Stimme besagter _Stiefschwester_ ertönte. „Für mich gibt’s Hähnchen, es war nie die Rede, dass du was abkriegst. Mach dir gefälligst selbst etwas zu essen“, brummte ich.

         „Ich kann nicht kochen“, kam es von ihr. Sie sah mich mit ihren blauen Augen an. Aha, auf einmal existierte ich also wieder.

         „So siehst du auch aus“, schnaubte ich. Sie sah mich weiterhin nur an. „Hör auf, mich anzustarren. Du kriegst nichts!“ Ein weiterer Blick aus diesen eigentlich immer desinteressierten Augen – zumindest waren sie jedes Mal desinteressiert, wenn sie mich betrachtete.

         „Vergiss es“, knurrte ich sie an.

         Weiteres Starren. Sie sagte nichts und tat auch nichts, sie starrte einfach nur. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und teilte es in zwei ungleiche Hälften. Noch immer starrte sie.

         „…“ Die wollte mich wohl wirklich dazu bringen, ihr etwas abzugeben. Das konnte sie vergessen! „Nein!“, wiederholte ich mich.

 

 

 

„Du kannst gut kochen“, lobte sie mich. Frustriert saß ich ihr am Tisch gegenüber. Mein Gesicht in eine Hand gestützt.

         Dieses Miststück hatte mich tatsächlich so lange angestarrt, bis ich ihr schließlich doch etwas abgegeben habe. Dieses Starren war mir irgendwann zu unangenehm gewesen, weshalb ich nachgab.

         Die meisten Leute mochten es nicht, wenn man sie anstarrte. Die meisten Leute mochten es auch nicht, wenn man sie dabei erwischte, wie sie jemanden anstarrten, weshalb sie ihren Blick abwandten. Ich mochte es nicht, angestarrt zu werden, aber Kuroko interessierte sich dafür überhaupt nicht. Sie schien kein Problem damit zu haben, wenn andere Leute merkten, dass sie starrte.

         Reichlich genervt schob ich mir eine weitere Gabel mit Hähnchenfleisch in den Mund. Ich versuchte sie mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

         „Was starrst du mich die ganze Zeit so an?“, fragte sie mich. „Lass das, das ist unhöflich.“

         „Ist das dein scheiß ernst?“, knurrte ich sie verstimmt an.

         „Du musst nicht gleich in eine so vulgäre Ausdrucksweise verfallen. Aber gut, von einem _Schläger_ hätte ich irgendwie nichts anderes erwartet“, sie schnaubte.

         Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich die Gabel nicht noch durchbrach. Dieses Mädchen … am liebsten würde ich sie erwürgen!

         Aber sie hatte sich schon wieder von mir abgewandt, das Essen war jetzt interessanter wie es schien. Machte sie das extra oder hatte sie wirklich eine so kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne?

         „Wo hast du kochen gelernt?“, fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

         „Hab’s mir selbst beigebracht, blieb mir ja nichts anderes übrig“, knurrte ich. Es interessierte sie doch sowieso nicht, warum fragte sie dann also?

         „…“

         Tch, wie ich es mir gedacht habe.

         „Oi, blöde _Stiefschwester_ “, brummte ich. Keine nennenswerte Reaktion. „Warum fragst du eigentlich ständig Sachen, deren Antwort dich eigentlich gar nicht interessiert?“

         Sie hob den Blick. Desinteressierte blaue Augen starrten mich für fünf Sekunden an. „Ich versuch nur Smalltalk zu machen. Ich hab festgestellt, dass viele Menschen die Stille nicht mögen.“

         „Dann versuch wenigstens interessiert auszusehen! Sonst ist das nutzlos“, grummelte ich.

         Sie hob erneut den Blick, dann stützte sie ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche und sah mich an. „Dann tu ich jetzt so als wäre ich interessiert. Dann schieß mal los, erzähl mir was.“

         Meine Handfläche klatschte gegen meine Stirn. „Du verarschst mich doch“, knurrte ich.

         „Jetzt tue ich schon so, als ob es mich interessiert und es ist wieder nicht richtig. Entscheide dich mal.“

         Sie wandte sich wieder ab und aß die letzten Bissen des Hühnchens. Danach stand sie auf und stellte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine.

         Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie die Küche. Mit was für Leuten gab sich mein Vater bitte schön ab? Nach allem was ich von ihrer Mutter mitbekommen hatte, war diese mindestens genauso furchtbar. So langsam vermutete ich, dass mein Vater ein Masochist war. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum er sich so eine Furie zur Frau genommen hatte. Die war sogar noch schlimmer als meine Mutter gewesen. Und die war auch nicht ohne.

         Ich aß ebenfalls auf und stellte dann meinen Teller in die Maschine. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch ständig für Kuroko kochen sollte und sie sich weiterhin so verhielt, würde ich noch durchdrehen.

         Mies gelaunt machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Mein Telefon gab ein Summen von sich und ich zog es aus der Tasche. Ich hatte eine Nachricht bekommen.

         Ich sah auf das Display und stellte fest, dass die Nachricht von Nagisa-kun war. Ich öffnete sie. « _Hey, ist alles okay bei dir?_ »

         Seufzend antwortete ich. « _Alles bestens._ »

         Als ob ich zugeben würde, dass mir dieses Mädchen den letzten Nerv raubte. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich dieses Mädchen hier aus dem Haus bekam und ihre komische Mutter gleich mit dazu.

         Vielleicht waren mein Vater und ihre Mutter ja auch schon wieder getrennt, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sah.

         War ja bei meinen Eltern anscheinend auch vom einen auf den anderen Tag gekommen und das nach sechzehn Jahren Ehe.

         Schnaubend drehte ich mich zur Seite. Mir würde schon was einfallen, mir war bisher noch immer etwas eingefallen. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass Kuroko mir mein Leben vermieste. Morgen würde ich mich nicht mehr von ihr beeinflussen lassen, egal wie lange sie mich anstarrte.

         Plötzlich öffnete sich meine Zimmertür und Kuroko stand im Raum. Ich setzte mich auf.

         „Klopf gefälligst an“, fuhr ich sie an.

         „Oh, klar“, sie klopfte dreimal gegen das Holz der Tür.

         „Bevor du den Raum betrittst, Idiot!“, die verarschte mich doch wieder!

         Sie kam unaufgefordert näher. „Ich brauch nur einige Haare von dir“, ihre Stimme war monoton wie immer. Ihr Blick desinteressiert.

         „Du willst was?! Du verarscht mich. Raus hier!“, ich sprang auf und packte sie am Oberarm.

         „Ich will nur einige Haare von dir. Für meine Voodoo-Puppe. Von Terasaka-kun brauche ich morgen auch noch welche“, teilte sie mir mit. Es interessierte sie nicht mal, dass ich sie aus dem Raum schleifte.

         „Mach dass du wegkommst!“, ich setzte sie vor die Tür und knallte sie hinter ihr zu. Ich lehnte mich gegen das Holz. Die wollte mich echt verarschen! Ich stieß die Luft aus, das war echt zu viel für einen Tag.

 


End file.
